


Кончики пальцев

by Perfect_criminal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Day Off, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Playing Games, Sheith Week Unlimited 2017, Sheith Week Unlimited: Dalliance, implied bottom!Shiro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_criminal/pseuds/Perfect_criminal
Summary: У Широ и Кита выходной, и они решают поиграть в одну игру.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fingertips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541355) by [waitingfor_shiro (waitingfor_margo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingfor_margo/pseuds/waitingfor_shiro). 



> В подарок Лавушке.
> 
> Огромное спасибо за бетинг Red_Sally

\- «Л», - сказал Широ с лёгкой улыбкой на губах.

Он лежал на спине, закинув руки за голову, и ощущал расслабленность, которой не чувствовал уже какое-то время.

У них был выходной, и после спарринга, на котором настоял Широ («Нам нужно быть начеку. Заркон может атаковать в любую секунду, и ты знаешь об этом, Кит»), красный и чёрный паладины вернулись в комнату Широ и теперь по приказу Кита («Тебе нужно расслабиться, нельзя столько работать») валялись на кровати обнявшись.

Какое-то время они просто лежали, слушая дыхание и сердцебиение друг друга, расслабляясь не только после тренировки, но и после напряжения последних недель. А потом Кит предложил эту игру.

\- «Е», - сказал позабавленный Широ и подумал, что знает, к чему все идет. 

Кит провёл пальцем по его груди и вниз по животу, оставляя щекотный след. Он задрал футболку Широ до подбородка, чтобы лучше чувствовались лёгкие касания.

\- Это слово «ЛЕВ», не так ли? - прошептал Широ на ухо Киту, положившему голову ему на плечо, и несколько тёмных прядок пощекотали ему нос. Кит посмотрел на него, надувшись. Широ хмыкнул.

\- Признай, это было довольно предсказуемо.

\- Как-то нет особого вдохновения загадывать слова, лёжа здесь, да? - ответил Кит, проводя рукой по ключице Широ. Потом его глаза внезапно загорелись, а лицо стало озорным, когда он предложил: - Но у меня появилась идея. Хочешь немного усложнить игру? Загадываем предложение.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Широ с улыбкой в голосе, но слегка насторожившись. Он повернулся на кровати, устраиваясь поудобнее.

\- Готов? - спросил Кит, и Широ кивнул.

Кит посмотрел прямо в глаза Широ и опустил палец в центр его груди. Его взгляд был игривым и упрямым одновременно. Невесомо – настолько легко касаясь, что палец едва задевал кожу, заставляя Широ непроизвольно задрожать – Кит повел пальцем по его груди, всё ниже и ниже, к его пупку, погружаясь в него на мгновение, и дальше.

С бесовским блеском в глазах, слегка изогнув брови, Кит царапнул ногтем чувствительную кожу внизу живота Широ, отлично зная, как тот боится щекотки. Широ заёрзал.

Но на этом Кит не остановился. Его палец продолжил путь вниз, следуя за дорожкой тёмных волос. У Широ перехватило дыхание, когда кончик пальца Кита стал подбираться всё ближе и ближе к кромке боксеров, низко сидящих на его бёдрах. И на этом небольшое путешествие Кита прервалось.

Широ сглотнул. Он уже чувствовал шевеление в собственном паху. От этого на лице Кита расцвела торжествующая ухмылка, а на щеках появились ямочки. Он не отводил взгляда от Широ, снова переместив палец.

Широ настолько отвлёкся, что вздрогнул, почувствовав прикосновение пальца к своей груди, в том же месте, откуда Кит начал в прошлый раз. Только теперь он вспомнил, что должен был отгадывать предложение. Точно. Ухмылка Кита стала ещё шире при виде выражения лица Широ. Злобный мальчишка.

Палец снова начал движение, на этот раз по горизонтальной линии влево, приближаясь к… Широ ахнул. Чёрт, Кит знал все чувствительные места на его теле.

Ухмыляясь, Кит прикоснулся к соску, невесомо двигая пальцем вперёд и назад, заставляя его затвердеть от лёгкого прикосновения. И, не удержавшись, царапнул его ногтем во второй раз. Широ под ним дёрнулся.

К этому времени его боксеры стояли колом, но Кит это игнорировал. Его палец начал вторую линию в том же направлении, только на этот раз чуть ниже пупка Широ. Остановившись, он полностью убрал руку от кожи Широ и вместо этого придвинулся ближе к его лицу.

\- Ну что? - выдохнул он, обдавая губы Широ тёплым дыханием. - Какая первая буква?

\- «В», - прошептал Широ срывающимся голосом.

\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся Кит и снова прикоснулся пальцем к разгорячённой коже Широ. - Теперь следующая.

На этот раз он начал с прикосновения к правому соску Широ, нажимая на затвердевший бугорок, заставляя Широ снова задохнуться, прежде чем продолжить путь вниз. Почти добравшись до резинки боксеров Широ, палец Кита снова сменил направление, очерчивая его пупок, и снова царапнул кожу, направляясь наверх, накрывая другой сосок. Широ напрасно вскинул бёдра.

\- Буква? - легко спросил Кит, и он был так очевидно собой доволен. Широ стало больно в белье.

\- «Ы».

\- Правильно, - светло улыбнулся Кит и наклонился к Широ для поцелуя.

Широ попытался вовлечь его в поцелуй и отвлечь от дурацкой игры, но тот лишь отодвинулся и рассмеялся:

\- Нет, нет, мы ещё не закончили. 

Широ разочарованно фыркнул. Палец снова коснулся его левого соска, и Широ заёрзал, требуя внимания к своему паху.

Кит приблизился к другому соску, и Широ напрягся, ожидая лёгкого, сводящего с ума прикосновения, но его не последовало. Кит провёл пальцем вниз, по левой части его живота. Это оказалось ещё хуже, перестать чувствовать даже малейшее прикосновение.

\- «Е», - сказал он, на этот раз не дожидаясь вопроса Кита. Тот улыбнулся. Сейчас уже стало понятно, к чему именно ведёт игра. Какой невероятный засранец. Какой невероятно красивый засранец. Длинные волосы падали на лицо Кита, глаза блестели, и казалось, что ни одна часть его тела не заинтересована в происходящем. 

Широ был так возбуждён, что простонал вместо того, чтобы отгадывать следующую букву:

\- О-о-ох…

\- Хм, не-а. Неправильно, - сказал Кит позабавлено. - И поскольку ты совершил ошибку, мне придётся начать всё заново.

\- Нет, нет, нет, Кит! Это буква «Б». Буква «Б», ладно?

Тот хмыкнул в ответ:

\- Ладно, отдаю тебе должное. Как насчёт того, чтобы ещё немного усложнить правила игры? Добавим ещё немного ощущений? - и он оседлал бёдра Широ. 

\- Ч-чего?

\- Ещё одно ощущение, - прошептал Кит ему в губы, хватая за бёдра изящными руками, удерживая его на месте и сползая вниз.

Широ подавился воздухом, почувствовав прикосновение мокрого, мягкого и тёплого языка к коже на груди. Наверное, не стоило смотреть вниз, но Широ не удержался и оказался пойманным в ловушку разгорячённым взглядом Кита, накрывшего языком его сосок.

Широ вскинул бёдра вверх, потираясь о пах Кита, который посасывал его сосок. Широ застонал и сжал в кулаках простыню, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться.

Кит опустил левую руку вниз, а сам продолжил работать языком, прокладывая зигзагообразную дорожку. Рука накрыла член Широ, и он снова вскинулся.

\- Кит, я прошу тебя, - выдохнул он, следуя за движениями взглядом. Рука Кита начала круговые движения по его стволу, сквозь ткань боксеров уже проступила смазка, и Широ заёрзал на кровати, желая большего контакта.

Кит сомкнул губы на соске Широ и, пока он стонал, использовал обе руки, чтобы высвободить его член из белья. Тот ударился о бледный живот Широ со звуком, заставившим Кита застонать вокруг его соска, посылая вибрацию по коже, вынуждая снова толкнуться в руку Кита. Ощущение плоти на коже заставило застонать обоих. 

Наконец Кит оставил в покое истерзанный сосок и перешёл к другому, но лишь коротко лизнул его, прежде чем продолжить. Широ показалось, что он сейчас взорвётся, когда ещё больше мокрых линий расчертили его кожу, в то время как умелые пальцы медленно направились к его истекающему смазкой члену. И тут Кит остановится.

Широ не осознавал, что закрыл глаза, но открыв их, увидел, как Кит спускается всё ниже и ниже.

\- О, да! - выкрикнул он, когда губы сомкнулись на головке его члена, отсасывая быстро и жёстко. Кит придерживал его бёдра, чтобы не подавиться на члене, когда Широ вскинулся и попытался втиснуться в мокрый жар рта. Он наклонился ещё ниже, вбирая ствол всё глубже и глубже, начиная двигаться быстрее.

\- Господи, Кит, господи, - выдохнул Широ, чувствуя приближающийся оргазм. Кит так искусно работал языком, что Широ больше не мог сдерживаться и с протяжным стоном кончил ему в горло.

И откинулся на подушки, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Кит выпустил изо рта обмякший член и подтянулся вверх для поцелуя. 

\- Итак, Широ. Что это за предложение? - осведомился он. 

\- Выеби меня, - похотливо прорычал Широ. Кит облизал губы.

\- Это можно устроить.

**Author's Note:**

> Ребята, приходите к нам в новое соо Широ и Кита)
> 
> <http://shirokeith.diary.ru/>


End file.
